


Sometimes we laugh and joke just to forget

by Djibril88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sadness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualche volta, ridiamo e scherziamo solo per dimenticare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes we laugh and joke just to forget

“Ridere e scherzare non significa essere felici. Qualche volta sorridiamo e scherziamo solo per dimenticare!”

Eren ricordava ancora quello che suo padre gli aveva detto tempo fa, ancora prima dell’attacco al Wall Maria. Una frase ricevuto per caso ad una delle tante domande di un bambino che sognava il mondo oltre alle Mura, che sognava di arruolarsi un giorno e scoprire il mondo insieme alla Legione esplorativa. Il bambino aveva chiesto al padre come la gente poteva essere così felice e sorridente nel vivere all’interno di quelle mura come uccelli in gabbia con il volto un po’ corrugato classico dei bambini curiosi. Il padre gli aveva sorriso rispondendo con quella frase.

«Ma tu non sei felice?» aveva domandato subito dopo, strappando una risata al padre.

«Sono felice di avere la mia famiglia qui e di ritrovarla ogni giorno.»

Eren non aveva compreso pienamente quelle parole finché, quel giorno, non aveva perso tutta la sua famiglia. Da quel giorno, iniziò anche lui a sorridere e scherzare per dimenticare; il sorriso che indossò era dei più falsi che potesse creare per nascondere quanto stesse morendo dentro.

~~~

Nei mesi passati all’esterno delle Mura con la Legione Esplorativa e la squadra speciale del Caporale Levi, Eren aveva imparato a riconoscere quei sorrisi falsi quanto il suo; alcuni nascondevano il totale terrore, altri il sospetto e la diffidenza. Aveva visto quei sorrisi spezzarsi uno ad uno, morire insieme alle persone che avevano scelto di indossarli; aveva visto, per brevi momenti, la disperazione farsi largo attraverso le loro maschere e la loro falsa felicità. Solo una maschera non crollava davanti ai suoi occhi, nonostante i fallimenti e le continue pressioni della polizia militare. Il sorriso del Comandante era sempre lì quando si rivolgeva a lui o ad un qualsiasi membro della Legione; il suo sorriso sembrava quasi un barlume di speranza che riscaldava i cuori degli adepti della Legione. E soprattutto il suo!

Eren scoprì ben presto che il suo cuore non si scaldava solo per la speranza e la sicurezza che quel sorriso era capace di infondergli. Successe tutto per caso, in un corridoio silenzio se non fosse solo per loro due. Quando Eren incrociò lo sguardo di Erwin sentì il suo cuore bloccarsi prima che ripartisse con un battito accelerato; sul suo volto nacque un sorriso spontaneo e sinceramente felice che lasciò sorpreso il Comandante.

«È successo qualcosa, Eren?» domandò di getto, pensando che fosse successo qualcosa per avere una reazione da Eren. Aveva notato molto spesso che la sua maschera di finta felicità era più marcata rispetto a quella di altri; la perdita della famiglia e la consapevolezza di essere un Titano avevano causato in lui una tale disperazione da farlo sforzare a fingere fino a quel punto.

Il più giovane rimase spiazzato dalla domanda improvvisa, tanto che si ritrovò ad arrossire un po’. Aveva fatto un sorriso così vero da suscitare l’interesse di Erwin?

«Eren… » sussurrò il comandante, il volto vicino a quello del più giovane che fece istintivamente un passo indietro finendo con la schiena contro al muro. Erwin lo bloccò subito appoggiando le mani accanto a lui, limitandogli le vie di fuga. «… Sei arrossito!» aggiunse qualche secondo dopo.

Eren aveva perso l’uso della parola; non era nemmeno in grado di fare un pensiero coerente mentre sentiva il corpo di Erwin contro al suo. Deglutì a vuoto non sapendo difendersi da una pura constatazione come quella: lo sentiva che era rosso in volto e più lui si avvicinava più lo diventava. «C-Comandante!» lo chiamò con voce tremante, ma Erwin gli fece solo cenno di non parlare prima di posare le labbra contro le sue. Per Eren fu come se il suo cuore stesse scoppiando; chiuse gli occhi, strizzandoli con forza, mentre si aggrappava alla giacca del maggiore. Erwin gli avvolse semplicemente la vita con entrambe le braccia per tenerlo ancora più vicino a sé.

Non fu un bacio passionale; era solo qualcosa di immensamente dolce e tenero che si scambiavano di sfuggita due amanti quando avevano tempo. E loro erano diventati due amanti che si incontravano velocemente in un corridoio buio e decidevano di salutarsi in modo diverso.

«Prendilo come un ringraziamento per il tuo sorriso!» disse Erwin con un sorriso, accarezzandogli la guancia rossa. «A stasera!»

Eren rimase semplicemente lì, le dita a sfiorare le labbra che avevano ancora il sapore di Erwin; il cuore batteva ancora forte, mentre un altro sorriso appariva sul volto.

Se quello era il ringraziamento per un vero sorriso, allora avrebbe dato ad Erwin tutti i sorrisi veri che poteva fare!


End file.
